Others like me
by sezza43
Summary: Maria and Alex Whitman move to Roswell to live with there cousin Kyle, but what are they hiding and how does there arrival effect the others? (M&M some A/I) *COMPLETE*
1. 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing but this fic Rating: Strong PG Couple: M&M Summary: Alex and Maria have to move to Roswell and live with their cousin Kyle. What are Maria and Alex hiding? How do the pod squad feel about there arrival? Spoilers: None this is AU Authors notes: This was a new idea of mine I thought was interesting. Tell me what you think. Oh and with Alex's character, think Zan's look in meet the dupes with the longish hair and facial hair. Email: sezza43@hotmail.com  
CHAPTER 1  
"It's for your own good, if we don't send you there then they'll send you to a detention centre."  
  
Alex and Maria looked at their mother. They could not believe there parents were sending them to Roswell, New Mexico to live with their uncle Jim, a sheriff. Maria glared at her then stormed off to her room to begin packing. Alex just looked to his father.  
  
"Look we won't do it again, we'll try harder at school, anything" he pleaded. His father just shook his head.  
  
"Sorry son, but we warned you last time you were arrested, this was the last straw, I don't know where we went wrong with the two of you but we just can't handle it anymore. You obviously need the discipline that we can't provide."  
  
Alex rolled his eyes. Yeah like sending them to live with the Sheriff of Roswell was going to stop them from doing what they did. He got up and went to his sister's room and sat on her bed. "Ria, it won't be that bad, and think about it, where are we going? Roswell, alien capital of the world, and where mom and dad found you, maybe we have a better chance of finding something there?"  
  
Maria just threw her pocketknife in her bag angrily. "I don't care Alex, New York is where we were brought up, I don't want to leave."  
  
Alex walked over to her and pulled her down on the bed next to him. "Maria, it's either that or a detention centre. I don't know about you but I'd go for Roswell any day. Ria, please just just go for me ok. If not for you then for me, I don't want to be separated from you"  
  
Maria nodded. "Me either. Fine I'll go, but don't for one second think I'll be all nice or anything, if they can't handle me the way I am then that's too bad, you get what you see."  
  
Alex put up his hands in mock surrender. "Hey I'm right there with you. Hey wonder how our dear cousin Kyle is gonna react when he sees us"  
  
Maria laughed. "I know, when was the last time? We must have been what? 10? God he's gonna freak." She said, as she looked herself in the mirror. She had certainly changed from the 10 year old she used to be. Her straight dirty blonde hair was now long and curly, golden with black tips. Her body was more developed, curvier, she wore tight leather pants with a black Singlet top, dark makeup and a tattoo on her wrist, her lower back and around her belly button that was also pierced. She had piercing green eyes and pouty lips that she always saw as being to big. She was gorgeous.  
  
Alex too stood by the full-length mirror. He had changed also. His hair was longer and spiked all over with blue tips his eyebrow was pierced; he had tattoos on his upper arm, shoulder blade and wrist. He was wearing black baggy jeans, a black button up shirt and a leather jacket. He had gone from geek to badass, just like his sister.  
  
"Hey isn't Jim like married now or something?" Alex asked  
  
Maria shrugged. "Don't know, I think I heard mom say something about a chick named Amy but." she trailed off  
  
Alex smiled. "Great listening skills Ria." Maria poked her tongue out at him and rolled her eyes. "Wonder if there'll be any hot chicks"  
  
"Or hot guys" Maria continued  
  
Alex stood up and crossed his arms. "Hey, no guy will be dating my sister"  
  
"What? Oh come on Alex it's not like I haven't dated before" Maria said shaking her head  
  
"Yeah that was until I found out about them and beat them up" Alex said proudly.  
  
"Yeah, you're gonna have to stop doing that" Maria laughed. "So, who takes the bike and who takes the car?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
**In Roswell**  
  
"Kyle, your cousins look like geeks," Michael observed from the photo Kyle Valenti had showed them.  
  
"Yeah and I bet they still are" Kyle laughed. He, Michael Guerin and Max Evans were out the front of his house playing basketball waiting the arrival of his cousin's.  
  
"Kyle, that photo has to be like 7 years old, they are bound to have changed" Tess Harding said to him as she, Isabel Evans and Liz Parker walked through the front door and into the chairs they had on the lawn.  
  
Kyle laughed and shook his head. "I don't think so, get this, they used to go to band camp, and they probably still do"  
  
Michael stopped laughing and stood up straight. "This one time at band camp" Even the girls laughed at that. "So Kyle you haven't told us what there even doing here, I mean they are ok aren't they? They aren't like FBI undercover or anything?"  
  
Michael, Isabel, Max and Tess were all aliens and Kyle and Liz had found out when they were 9 after Max healed Liz when she fell from a tree that Michael pushed her out of and broke her back. Since then all 6 had been inseparable. Kyle was dating Tess, Max and Liz were in a 'I want to date you but don't have the guts to ask' phase, Isabel dated any cute guy she saw worthy of her while Michael chose to stray away from the whole dating thing. He never saw a girl that was even close to being what he wanted of a girl.  
  
Kyle shook his head. "Nah there fine, just geeky teenagers, and as far as to why there here, well I have no idea, dad wouldn't tell me." Michael nodded. He had been best friends with Kyle since they had been 9 years old and he trusted him. If Kyle said they were ok then they were.  
  
Jim, Kyle's father had also known about them. He saw Michael change one of Kyle's shirts a different colour when they were 10 but had vowed to protect them. They were just normal teenagers trying to fit in.  
  
"So when are they getting here anyway?" Liz asked from her seat on the lawn chair.  
  
"Anytime now" Amy Valenti said as she and Jim walked out of the house. "I just called Gwen and she said they left a while ago so." she trailed off.  
  
Jim was about to speak when a black convertible pulled up on the curb playing very loud music. All eight of them watched as a tall guy with black hair, piercing and tattoos get out of the car. Kyle stood there gaping. "Alex?" he called  
  
Alex turned to the voice and noticed it was his cousin. Yep still the same football jock he always was. He took off his sunnies and walked up onto the lawn. "Yeah" he answered gruffly.  
  
Jim came out of his initial shock and went up to him. "Alex, welcome son, ah where's Maria?"  
  
Alex shrugged and looked over to where the girls were. He saw one of them with long light brown hair smiling at him. Nice, very nice.  
  
Just then a motorcycle roared up the street then turned sharply to face the convertible that Alex got out of. Michael whistled at the site of the bike. He had always wanted a bike like that. They watched as the person got off the bike and unzipped their jacket. Alex started to walk over to them.  
  
Kyle shook his head. "No way that can't be." he trailed off as they saw the person take off their helmet revealing a cascade of curly blond hair. She put her helmet on the bike, hugged Alex then headed towards them.  
  
Michael stood wide-eyed as the girl approached them. She was beautiful. He may just have found the girl of his dreams.  
  
Jim walked over to the approaching teens. "Maria?"  
  
Maria nodded. "Yeah" she then glanced over at the boys on the driveway and noticed Michael's staring. "Take a picture it'll last longer"  
  
Michael glared at her then walked over to the girls to get a bottle of water. Kyle snapped out of his shock and went to greet his cousins. "Hey guys long time no see huh?"  
  
Maria rolled her eyes and Alex just put his sunglasses back on. Jim decided to introduce them to everyone. "Well ah let me introduce you to everyone, you'll probably see them all a lot as they are always here" he laughed then motioned to Amy, "This is my wife Amy," Amy smiled and nodded her head.  
  
Jim walked over towards the girls. "This blonde one here is Tess, then we have Liz, her parents own the Crashdown, and next to her is Isabel." All of the girls waved and Isabel walked over to them.  
  
"You guys are lucky you came during summer, no school," she told them. Alex smiled making her blush but Maria just raised her eyebrow and looked the girl up and down. Definitely cheerleader.  
  
Jim walked over to the driveway. "The one with the basketball is Max, Isabel's brother, then there's Michael." Maria turned to look at Michael, he was cute, and his hair was longer than Alex's and he had it down, it kind of shaped his face and he had a body full of muscles.  
  
Alex motioned to Maria. "Maria" he then pointed at himself. "Alex"  
  
"I can't believe we have to live here," Maria mumbled under her breath. Alex bent his head down to her ear.  
  
"Just watch out, next thing you know you're a cheerleader" Maria whacked him in the stomach then followed Jim inside. Alex laughed and went over to the car. Michael, Max and Kyle walked over to him.  
  
"Hey cuz, sooo, ah this yours?" Kyle asked not really knowing what to say. This guy was no geek, Kyle was somewhat afraid, Alex looked like the type of guy who would beat you up if you looked at him the wrong way.  
  
Alex noticed Kyle's nervousness and decided to play on it. "Nope, I stole it" he said seriously as he got a bag out and went inside the house.  
  
Kyle turned to his two friends. Max smirked. "Geeks huh?" 


	2. 2

CHAPTER 2  
Inside Jim showed Maria where her room was as well as Alex's. Maria walked into hers and shook her head. It was pink. Alex came in behind her and started laughing until tears formed in his eyes. Maria glared at him. "Yuk it up Alex but wait till you see yours" she smirked. Alex stopped laughing and went to his room where he froze. It was bright yellow.  
  
He turned to Maria who was trying not to laugh. "Don't even"  
  
"Ah we have paint in the garage if you want to re do your rooms" Jim suggested.  
  
"You got black?" Maria asked  
  
Jim shook his head. "No, but we have burgundy or blue"  
  
"Burgundy it is then" Maria said as she walked into the living room. Tess walked over to her.  
  
"Hi, Tess Harding, I'm Kyle's girlfriend so you'll probably see me around a lot, so Maria. Tell us about yourself" Tess smiled sweetly.  
  
Maria smiled and clasped her hands together. "Well, I like knitting, kittens and long walks on the beach" she replied sarcastically as she rolled her eyes.  
  
Tess nodded. "Ok then well ah I guess I'm going to go find Isabel or something," she said as she walked away. For some reason she felt strange when she was near her, like she somehow knew her.  
  
After Kyle helped Alex bring in their stuff Michael, Max and the others all decided to go home and meet up with them tomorrow. Kyle went into Maria's room where Alex was helping her unpack. "So, why are you guys here?"  
  
Alex looked up at him. "Jim never told you?" Kyle shook his head. "We were arrested and it was either be sent here or to a detention centre, so." he trailed off.  
  
"What'd you get arrested for?" Kyle asked  
  
"Maria broke into a government building but tripped a silent alarm." Alex told him as he put clothes in the closet. "And I was arrested for hacking into the buildings main computer system to allow her to get through the door."  
  
Kyle's jaw dropped. "Are you serious?"  
  
"Yeah son unfortunately they are." Jim said as he came up behind his son. He looked to Maria and Alex. "I need to see you all in the living room, we'll need to go over the rules and conditions of your staying here"  
  
"Here we go" Maria mumbled as she followed Alex and sat on one of the lounges.  
  
Jim stood in front of the TV. "Ok, well you're here because your parents thought that because I am a police officer that I may be able to teach you a thing or two about abiding by the law. Now, you will do exactly that while you are living underneath my roof. When you go out I need to know exactly where and when you will be home, and if I set you a curfew then you will be home by that time am I understood?"  
  
Alex and Maria nodded. "Ok, you will not try to break into any thing or hack into anything or I will send you straight back to New York where you will be put into custody and taken to a detention centre, and as you are my family I am not one to want to see that happen, so if you just follow those few rules then I think everything will be fine."  
  
Maria nodded then stood. "Fine whatever I'm going to my room"  
  
Jim looked at Alex questionably. "She resents the fact that we have a cop in the family and that we're stuck here" Alex gave as an explanation. Jim nodded in understanding. He knew that they weren't going to be happy straight away so he wasn't about to push them. "I'll go and check on her," Alex said as he left the room.  
  
Kyle turned to his father. "They're the 10 year olds from that photo?"  
  
Jim nodded. "Yeah, your Aunt Gwen doesn't know what happened to them, but whatever did happen I'll find out and try to help. I need you to help me to Kyle, ok? Make them feel comfortable, get them to hang out with the others or something, they're bound to have something in common with at least one of them."  
  
Kyle nodded then turned on the TV. Football was on.  
  
Alex sat on his sister's bed. "Ria it's not that bad."  
  
"I hate it here Alex, I just want to go home" Maria said softly.  
  
"Maria you don't technically know where your home is" Alex joked trying to lighten the mood. Maria hit him with her pillow. "But seriously, I know you miss New York but everything will be ok, we may even find something here about your past or whatever."  
  
Maria sighed. "Yeah I suppose so," she sat up from her lying position. "Hey I think that Isabel chicks got a crush on you"  
  
"You think? Nah I don't know, she's pretty hot though, maybe I'll ask her out or something" Alex smiled and Maria laughed.  
  
"Awwww, Alex's got a crush," she teased. "Mmm, that Michael guy wasn't so bad though"  
  
Alex held out his hand and pretended to write on it. "Kill Michael" he said then laughed as Maria smacked him. "I saw him looking at you though, what do you think Ria? He good enough for you?"  
  
Maria shrugged. "I don't even know him, when I do then I'll let you know if you can beat him up or not," she laughed.  
  
"Wanna go and get the goss about everyone from Kyle?" Alex asked getting up. Maria nodded eagerly then went out into the living room. Kyle looked up as they entered and turned off the television.  
  
"Hey, ah can I ask you a question"  
  
Alex looked at Maria before shrugging. "Yeah suppose so, what?"  
  
"What happened to make you two, you know this way" Kyle motioned to their looks.  
  
Maria glared at him. "What's that supposed to mean?" she yelled angrily.  
  
Alex grabbed onto her arm to hold her back, Maria didn't take to well to people criticising her. Kyle shook his head. "Hey I didn't mean to offend you it's just, you're so different, I knew you as the band camp geeks and now your.not"  
  
Alex nodded in understanding, they had changed, but only because they wanted to. "Kyle, we simply grew up, in New York dressing like this is cool, it's just who we are and if people can't accept that then that's there problem but we ain't gonna change for no one."  
  
Kyle ducked his head. They grew up of course. Now he felt stupid. "Ok, but what's with the arrests and things, dad told me that, well that it happened a lot, you getting arrested I mean."  
  
Maria nodded. "Yep, they don't send you to the middle of nowhere for one arrest, and don't ask us what we did the other times cause we aren't going to tell you, it's none of your business"  
  
Kyle held up his hands in mock surrender. "Got it, I won't ask. So why did you come out here anyway?"  
  
Alex smiled. "We wanna know about your friends" Kyle froze for a second. Could they know? "Who they are, what they do, girlfriends, boyfriends, likes and whatever, if we're going to be hanging around you all we'd like to know."  
  
Kyle sighed in relief; they just wanted to get to know them. "Ok, ah well there's me, I like sports and am a practising Buddha. Don't laugh its just fascinating." He continued when Maria's laughing subsided. "Then there's Max Evan's he's sort of shy and into science and things, he's dating Liz Parker who is exactly like him, shy and into all things school."  
  
Maria rolled her eyes. Great a bunch of nerds. Kyle went on. "Ok, um Isabel Evans, Max's sister is pretty popular, kind of an ice queen to people she doesn't like or doesn't know, she likes shopping and will try to drag you along with her and she's a cheerleader along with my girlfriend Tess Harding, who will try to make you over at any given opportunity, she want's to be a make up artist so, she's bubbly and gets over excited about things." He said with a laugh.  
  
"So you date a cheerleader?" Maria asked  
  
Kyle nodded. "Yeah, I date Tess, Max and Liz like each other but won't admit it so it's kind of frustrating to watch. Isabel is single for now, oh and then there's Michael. He plays football with me and is kind of a broody person, likes to be by himself a lot but is a good guy, he may come off as mean or whatever but you get used to it, many people are kind of afraid of him, he lives alone, his parents died a yeah ago and he got emancipated. He's single as well, actually he's only dated about once or twice, and he says he's waiting for the right girl or whatever. So that's our humble group,"  
  
"How did two science geeks, a Buddhist, a loner and two cheerleaders and up in a group?" Maria wondered aloud.  
  
Kyle shrugged. "It just sort of happened that way I guess, we've all known each other since we were 9 so just like you guys I guess we all changed, but stuck together. So what about you guys?"  
  
Maria stood up, "Your friends are bound to ask this question right?" after Kyle nodded she continued. "Well I don't want to have to say it twice so we'll tell you when they ask. I'm going to bed," she announced.  
  
Kyle looked towards Alex. "She really doesn't want to be here does she?"  
  
Alex shook his head. "Nope, she took it harder than I did, you'll get used to her behaviour sooner or later, just try not to piss her off, she can be pretty frightening at times."  
  
"Ok, well I'm going to bed as well, tomorrow we'll go to the Crashdown and meet the others for lunch." 


	3. 3

CHAPTER 3  
**Crashdown**  
  
"What do you guys think of them?" Liz asked as she sat next to Max shyly smiling at him.  
  
Isabel rolled her eyes at the two. "Well I think Alex is cute and Kyle said we can trust them so"  
  
"Yeah they seem ok, a little weird but ok, I think that Maria chick hates it here though" Michael said as he popped some fries in his mouth.  
  
"That Maria chick huh? I saw the way you were looking at her, you want her. Michael Guerin actually lusts after someone, what is the world coming to?" Tess feigned shock as the other laughed.  
  
Michael glared at her. "So what if I do?" The others all stopped laughing, did Michael just admit that? Michael glanced at them all. "Yes I admitted it so what, she seems cool."  
  
Max grinned. "And the fact that she put you in your place within the first few seconds of meeting her"  
  
Michael glared at him then looked up as the bell on the door rang. He saw Kyle walk in followed by Alex and Maria. Kyle shook Michael's hand and nodded at the others. "Hey, ah dad wants us all you know to like get along or whatever." He said motioning to Maria and Alex who were looking around the café in disgust.  
  
Tess smiled, she kind of wanted to find out more about Maria, for some reason she felt a connection to her, as did Isabel. They had talked about it the night before. "Yeah of course um why don't you all sit?" Kyle sat next to Tess, Alex walked over and sat next to a blushing Isabel while Maria just plopped herself in the last available seat, which happened to be next to Michael who was trying not to show how happy that made him.  
  
"So why don't you tell us about yourselves" Max started. Alex nodded.  
  
"Not much to tell, grew up in New York, got older, got arrested then were sent here," Alex explained. "But ah I guess you could say I'm into music, used to have my own band until our drummer died, Ria and I have a thing for tattoos as you can see and I am currently single" he finished with a wink towards Isabel who smiled.  
  
Maria rolled her eyes. "Into music, singing mostly, like cars, tattoos and hate cheerleaders" she said with a smirk towards Tess and Isabel who averted there eyes. Alex smiled and shook his head.  
  
Liz cleared her throat. "Ah can I ask you a question?" When Maria and Alex nodded she continued. "Why do you both have the same tattoo on your wrists?"  
  
Maria looked down to hers and rubbed it. Alex did the same then looked up to Liz and explained. "We got these when we were 13, the symbols mean always bonded."  
  
Kyle stared at them. "13 isn't that like illegal?"  
  
Maria nodded. "Yeah but not when the tattooist is a close friend." She smirked.  
  
"Always bonded, that's weird" Isabel said  
  
Alex shook his head. "Not really, Ria and I are siblings and no matter what happens we're always bonded. Nothing could tear us apart" Isabel smiled at him. That was sweet.  
  
Michael was looking at Maria who seemed completely bored. He wondered what her problem was, Alex seemed to be fitting in but she had been quiet and only spoke when addressed. "So Maria, you single?" he asked  
  
Maria raised her eyebrow at him. "That's none of your business, Alex I'm going for a walk, see you back at the house," she said as she left. Alex shook his head and sighed.  
  
"She doesn't want to be here does she?" Isabel asked softly.  
  
"Nope, and believe me it's gonna get worse." Alex told them  
  
"Worse?" Kyle asked. She seemed pretty bad now, what the hell was she like when she was worse?  
  
Alex nodded. "Yeah, she hates everything about this place and nothing is going to change her mind. Trust me"  
  
Michael stared at the door. Maybe the others couldn't get her to change her mind but he was sure going to try.  
  
**Outside**  
  
"I can't believe I have to live here," Maria said as she kicked at a rock on the ground. All she wanted to do was to go back to New York, back to her parents. Her parents. Maria sighed at that. They had shipped her off here because they couldn't stand her anymore, they didn't want her, just like her real parents. Her real parents, now that was a thought. Who were they? Why did they leave her at the age of 6 to wonder alone in the desert? Were they like her? Or was it what she is that made them give her up? There are so many unanswered questions to her past. All she had to do was find them. If she didn't have Alex she didn't know what she'd do. He was her saviour, her brother. She'll never forget the first time she saw the Whitman's and saw Alex.  
  
*******************  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"Honey stop the car" Gwen Whitman ordered her husband. He did as he was told and stopped the car. "Look, is that a child?"  
  
Thomas Whitman nodded his head. "Yeah I think it is, who would leave a child out here alone like this?" he wondered aloud. They had been on their way out of Roswell, New Mexico from visiting his wife's brother.  
  
"What's wrong momma?" Their son Alex called from the back. He stood on his seat and looked out in front. Standing on the road was a young girl about his age with blonde hair and looking scared.  
  
"Alex son stay here" his father ordered him. Thomas and Gwen got out of the car and walked over to her.  
  
Gwen knelt down next to her. "Hello sweetie, what's your name?" the girl just looked at them strangely then started shaking. Gwen looked at her husband. "She's scared"  
  
Thomas nodded. "Ok, go get a blanket out of the back, she's coming with us, we can't leave her here" Gwen got up and went to the car. Thomas turned back to the girl. "Honey, do you know where your parents are?" he asked softly. The girl looked as though she was about to cry. Thomas's heart hurt at the sight. Who would leave this beautiful child out alone in the desert?  
  
Alex watched as the girl looked at his father then glanced at him. He didn't know why but he got out of the car and walked over to where his father was. "Alex I told you to wait---" Thomas stopped as he watched his son walk over to the girl and hold her hand. Gwen grabbed a blanket and joined them. She looked to her husband for an explanation but he just shrugged. They noticed Alex nodding his head. "Son?"  
  
"She doesn't have a name," he simply said still staring at the girl. Thomas and Gwen just looked at each other. "She has no parents," Alex continued. Gwen glanced at the girl and saw that she had started to cry. As she went to consol the girl Alex stopped his mother and hugged the girl himself. The girl looked at him and smiled.  
  
Thomas watched his wife carefully; he knew what she was thinking. "Alex, does she want to come live with us?" he said as his wife smiled and held his hand.  
  
Alex looked at the girl in front of him and then nodded. "Yes."  
  
Gwen put the blanket around the girl. "Sweetie, do you want us to give you a name?" The girl looked at her then Alex, still not quite sure of what to do. Should she talk to them?  
  
Alex nodded and squeezed her hand. He didn't know why his parents were asking him to ask her, she was talking just fine. But what he didn't know was that she was talking to him in his head, just to him it seemed like it was aloud.  
  
The girl looked at the woman in front of her and nodded. Gwen smiled. "How about, Maria? I always liked that name." The girl nodded again then spoke.  
  
"Maria." She said then looked at Gwen and Thomas with big green innocent eyes. "Are you going to be my momma and daddy?" she asked so softly they almost missed it.  
  
Thomas hugged his wife who was sobbing from happiness that the girl had spoken and asked that question. "Do you want us to be?" he asked. Maria looked at Alex then nodded. Gwen left her husbands arms and hugged the young girl to her.  
  
She moved some hair out of Maria's face then kissed her forehead tenderly. "Maria Rose Whitman, my beautiful baby girl"  
  
END FLASHBACK ********************  
  
They took her back with them to New York were thy legally adopted her, now they wanted to get rid of her. Maria shook her head from the thoughts then stopped as she noticed some men with suits going into the police office. She shrugged her shoulders then continued walking but stopped when she heard her name being called. She looked over her shoulder to find Michael jogging up to her.  
  
"Maria wait up," he breathed.  
  
"Why?" she snapped.  
  
"Hey, no need to be rude, just thought I'd walk with you is all" he explained. "So do you even know where you're going?"  
  
Maria shook her head; "Nope, but then again this place isn't that big sooo" she trailed off.  
  
Michael nodded. "I can show you around if you like?" he asked  
  
Maria sighed, he had no idea how much she wanted to just walk around alone with him but she couldn't. She couldn't be attached to anyone. She shook her head. "No thanks, I just want to be alone" Michael just nodded but kept following her anyway. "Look, I said no thanks alright just leave" Maria yelled.  
  
Michael shook his head. "What if I don't want to?"  
  
Maria eyed him. "Are you some stalker?"  
  
Michael laughed. "No I'm not a stalker, what's wrong with me wanting to get to know you?"  
  
"You don't want to know me, you just want in my pants" she smirked.  
  
Michael grinned and wiggled his eyebrows. "Your point?"  
  
Maria laughed and whacked him in the shoulder. "Not funny, I don't just let anyone in my pants you know"  
  
Michael nodded then smiled slyly. "Well maybe if I get to know you better?" he shrugged.  
  
Maria started to walk away then turned her head his way. "Maybe" she smiled seductively then continued around the corner. Michael laughed. Yeah, he'd definitely get to know her better.  
  
Maria continued walking until she found herself at the house. As she walked inside and took off her coat she heard Jim yelling at someone through the phone.  
  
"Well did you stop them? Good the FBI can't get them there of no concern to them. Yes I know there about aliens and the crash but the government covered it up so those files are mine. Did you lock the vault? Ok tell me the password when I get there, I'll see you in a bit."  
  
Maria listened to his side of the conversation in wonderment. He had files on aliens and the crash? Well, she'll just have to get them. Maria didn't notice as Jim turned the corner and saw her.  
  
"Maria, what are you doing here? I thought you were at the Crashdown"  
  
Maria smiled. "Ah yeah I'm just feeling kinda tired, so are you going somewhere?"  
  
"Yeah to the office, official business" Jim said hesitantly wondering why she was being nice.  
  
"Oh well when do you finish work?" she asked.  
  
Jim looked at her strangely but passed it off as her just being curious. "Well I'm usually the last at the office every night so I'm home about 10 pm." Maria nodded then said bye as Jim left. She then went to her room to start planning her break in. 


	4. 4

CHAPTER 4  
"No Maria we can't" Alex told his sister firmly.  
  
"Why not, come on Alex, he has all the info we want in the vault in his office, everything I want to know could be in those, I need them" Maria argued. This was her chance and there was no way she was giving it up. It had been 2 weeks since she found out about the files. She now had the perfect plan but she needed Alex.  
  
Alex shook his head. They just couldn't do this. He liked it here in Roswell he liked being with Isabel. He and Isabel had gotten considerably closer since they first arrived and were now a couple. Even Maria had gotten close to someone, even if it was Michael, which he wasn't to happy about but he dealt, he just couldn't understand why she'd want to ruin her chances at a normal life. If they did this and were caught they'd have to leave. "Maria no, I want to stay here"  
  
"Roswell is not our home Alex, well not mine at least, god what happened to you? 2 weeks ago you would have jumped at the chance to help me." Maria said.  
  
"That was then, Maria I still want to help I just don't want to do anything to jeopardise what we have here. I'm happy here, I thought you were too."  
  
"No Alex, I'm not." She shook her head then laughed bitterly. "This is because of Isabel isn't it? Because you're with her now you don't care about me. You have hardly spent any time with me here Alex. Your always with her."  
  
Alex looked at her with his mouth open. "What? Maria, that's not it at all. Of course I still care about you, I always will. I just don't want to leave here"  
  
"Alex you promised me that you'd always help. You said that no matter what you'd help me find out who I am." Maria said steadily trying not to let how hurt she was show.  
  
"I do want to help it's just---" Maria cut him off.  
  
"You just don't want me to ruin what you have with Isabel." Maria said as she turned. Alex shook him head but Maria continued. "Fine, I get it, I'm not as important to you as I thought I was. I guess I'll just have to do this myself" with that she walked out leaving Alex alone.  
  
He understood that she was hurt but he didn't want to leave, he just hoped that whatever she had planned wouldn't work now that he wasn't going to help her.  
  
Maria walked angrily through the streets of Roswell. She could not believe that the one person she could count on would turn there back on her. She lied to Alex though; she too liked it here in Roswell. Over the past 2 weeks she had gotten closer to Michael, they talked and hung out but that was all. She knew he liked her and wanted more but she couldn't, not right now. Sure she liked it here but still, it wasn't her home. She just wanted to find something out about herself, anything at all. She had to get those files and she was going to tomorrow night, with or without Alex's help.  
  
Maria continued walking until she got to the park. She sat on one of the benches and looked at the stars. "Beautiful huh?" a voice from behind said. Maria jumped but calmed down when she saw Michael.  
  
"Yeah, and don't ever do that again" she smiled. "What are you doing out here anyway?"  
  
Michael shrugged. "Just walking I guess, why aren't you at your place?"  
  
Maria shook her head. "I just can't go back there right now, I got into a fight with Alex so I'm kind of avoiding him" she smiled  
  
"You could stay at my place tonight if you want?" Michael offered. "I mean I have a spare room if you want it"  
  
Maria thought about it and nodded. She knew she shouldn't but she just couldn't face Alex right now. "Thanks" Michael nodded then they walked to his apartment. Maria took off her coat and sat on the couch. She had been there before but for some reason tonight it felt different.  
  
"Want anything to drink?" Maria shook her head and Michael sat next to her. "Wanna tell me what happened?" Maria shook her head again. Michael nodded and they sat in silence.  
  
After a while Maria looked over to Michael and saw him watching her, she reached out and grabbed his hand pulling him closer, when there faces were centimetres apart Michael took the initiative and kissed her. He pulled away and closed his eyes ready for the rejection she would probably bestow upon him. He felt her hand caress the side of his face and opened his eyes.  
  
Maria smiled at him then closed the gap between them once more. Maria opened her mouth to allow Michael entrance in a passionate kiss. He pulled her closer so she was straddling his lap. After a few minutes of kissing he felt her undo some buttons on his shirt. He pulled away and stared into her eyes.  
  
He saw lust and desire, how could he deny the one thing he wanted so badly. Michael pulled her off the couch and led her to his bedroom where they spent the night kissing and caressing each other until they screamed the others name in pleasure.  
  
*******  
  
Maria awoke when the sun hit her face through the window. She tried to get up but was stopped by an arm pulling her closer to a body. Maria looked up into the sleeping face of Michael and smiled. He looked so innocent when he slept. Maria then frowned, how could she sleep with him? She hadn't regretted it but the timing was so bad, she promised her self that she wouldn't be attached but she could feel herself doing so. She had to get away. She had other things to worry about right now.  
  
She moved out from his warm embrace quietly and got dressed. As she started to leave she turned and glanced at his sleeping form wanting nothing more than to just climb back in there with him, but she couldn't she had to concentrate on what was in the vault first. She just hoped that when she got what she wanted that Michael would forgive her for leaving.  
  
She climbed through her bedroom window and went to her closet to get a change of clothes. She could here Alex moving around in the next room but left before he found her, he would only try to stop her but she was to far in it to just let it go.  
  
**Michael's Apartment**  
  
Michael woke up when he rolled over and felt that the space next to him was empty. She left. She slept with him and left. Had she regretted last night? He knew he didn't, maybe se didn't feel for him what he felt for her. He had obviously been kidding himself when he thought she had feelings for him.  
  
Michael got up and showered trying to wash the scent of Maria off him. He had to get over her; he had to stop deluding himself. Maria would never be his. But how do you get over someone your in love with?  
  
**Later that night - Police Station**  
  
Maria waited until she saw Jim's headlights fading into the distance before she made her move. She used her powers to unlock his window and the vault. As she stepped into the vault she saw boxes full of papers so she started going through them quickly hoping to find what she was looking for.  
  
**Valenti Residence**  
  
Michael and Kyle were sitting in the living room playing the play station while Isabel, Tess and Liz were in the kitchen with Alex when Jim walked in. He noticed that Michael was a little quieter than usual but shrugged it off. "Hey boys"  
  
"Hey dad" Kyle answered. Just then Jim's phone rang.  
  
"Hello, are you sure? Thankyou" he hung up and ran a hand through his hair.  
  
"What's up?" Michael asked.  
  
"Someone's broken into my office, a woman walking out of the store across the road saw someone crawl through my window, she thinks there still in there," Jim answered. Alex listened from the hall and swore, obviously Maria had went ahead with her plan. He just hoped she got out of there soon.  
  
"Why your office?" Kyle asked  
  
Jim shrugged then froze. "The vault."  
  
Michael stared at him. "I'll go with you." Jim nodded as he grabbed his keys and headed outside.  
  
"Me too" Kyle called as he jumped in the car. They arrived at the station and walked around to where his window was. They stopped as they saw someone dressed in all black, jump from the window.  
  
Jim called out for them to stop but they ran, Kyle grabbed them as they ran passed him but the person punched him in the gut forcing him to let them go. Michael appeared from the bushes and tackled them to the ground. The person struggled as Michael stood them up and Jim cuffed them.  
  
They had a balaclava on so they couldn't tell who it was. "Well let's see who you are" Jim said as he removed the material. They gasped as they noticed it was Maria.  
  
"Maria? Why?" Jim whispered in shock. Maria just hung her head not saying anything. "Well young lady I should throw you in jail but we'll deal with this back at the house. Michael get her into the car." Jim ordered.  
  
Michael pulled her into the car trying to get her to look at him. "Maria"  
  
"Michael don't please" she whispered as she stared out the window. As they reached the house Amy ran out.  
  
"Jim what on earth is going on?" she yelled. "Maria?"  
  
Jim took the cuffs off and they all went inside. "It seems Maria was the one in my office" Amy stuttered in shock not knowing what to say. "Sit down Maria, now explain to me why you broke into my office."  
  
Maria just sat there silently with her head down. Alex walked into the living room and sat next to her. "Just tell them Ria"  
  
"I can't" was all she said.  
  
Jim sighed. "If you don't give me a good enough explanation then I'm sorry Maria but I'll have to send you back to New York and into the custody of the courts there," he warned. Maria still sat not saying anything. "Fine, you leave in 2 days"  
  
Alex stood. "You can't do that, if she leaves then so do I," he yelled. There was no way in hell they were being split apart.  
  
"Then so be it" Jim told him. "She won't tell me so she leaves. I thought that we were doing a good job here; I thought that you were happy here Maria but I was wrong, you haven't learnt anything from your stay here. You leave in 2 days."  
  
"Fine we both leave then" Alex said crossing his arms. Maria stood and shook her head.  
  
"No Alex, I go, you stay. I've screwed up your life enough, you deserve better" with that Maria walked to her room and shut the door. Alex sighed and started to follow her when Jim stopped him.  
  
"What did she mean by that?"  
  
Alex shrugged his hand off. "You wouldn't understand" he said then went to Maria's room. "Maria?"  
  
"What?" she asked as she sat on her bed.  
  
"Why don't you just tell them? Maybe they'll understand?" he told her  
  
Maria stared at him in shock. "No Alex, god how could you even suggest that? They won't understand, they'll turn me in," she yelled  
  
"You don't know that, they could help you" Alex said as he tried to calm her down.  
  
"Help me? Jesus Alex I can't believe you, there is no way I'm telling them anything and neither are you" Maria threatened  
  
"Maria I just don't want to be separated" Alex said quietly.  
  
"Well it's to late now"  
  
"No it isn't look all you have to do-" Maria interrupted him.  
  
"I am not telling them so get over it." She told him then laughed dryly. "You know I never pegged you for a traitor Alex. I guess loyalty to you means nothing"  
  
Alex shook his head. "That's bullshit and you know it. I just want you safe and I know they can help you, if you can't see it then you deserve everything you get." He instantly regretted saying that when he saw the hurt on Maria's face. "Maria-"  
  
"Just go Alex" Maria said facing the window. Alex closed his eyes but left anyway. When he walked into the living room he grabbed a vase and threw it at a wall. Isabel went to calm him down but he shrugged her off and ran out of the house.  
  
"Alex wait" she called out. Alex didn't hear her as he walked out onto the road nor did he see that car headed straight for him. 


	5. 5

CHAPTER 5  
"Alex watch out," Isabel screamed but it was too late. Alex was lying on the ground not moving. Isabel looked behind her and locked eyes with Max who nodded then went to Alex's side. Jim stood with the driver of the car and made sure he didn't see anything. Max put his hands on Alex's chest and started to heal him. Once he was done Alex breathed and stared at Max.  
  
"You're an alien?" he stated more than asked. Max nodded and wondered how he knew this. Alex looked at Isabel. "Explain now."  
  
Isabel sighed. She knew she had to tell him she just hoped that Alex could be trusted, and that he'd still want her. "Me, Max, Michael and Tess are aliens, we crashed here in 1947 where we hibernated in these pods until 1989 where we broke out and headed for the main road. The people that are now our parents picked us up. No one but Liz, Kyle and Jim know. Please Alex, don't tell anyone." She pleaded.  
  
Alex just stared at the four in shock. "These pods? Were there anymore of them?" he asked.  
  
Max nodded in confusion. Why would he ask this? "Yeah there was one other pod but it was empty, our protector Necado, ah he died 2 years ago, said that they must have hatched before us and gotten away already. Why?"  
  
Alex shook his head then got up and headed for the house. "I have to tell Maria."  
  
Tess looked worried. "No Alex you can't, you promised."  
  
Alex turned to her. "You don't understand." He then ran to her room followed by the others. When he reached her room he found it empty. He walked in slowly and went to her closet were he found empty hangers and a note.  
  
Dear Alex,  
  
I am so sorry  
  
Love Maria  
  
Jim took the note off a frozen Alex. "She's run away. Shit we have to find her."  
  
"Well she could only be an hour away tops so she can't be that far." Kyle suggested. Jim nodded and they all got into there cars and started to search the area. 3 hours later they all headed back to the house. "Anyone?"  
  
They all shook their heads. "She'd be well and truly gone by now" Tess sighed.  
  
"I could dream walk her and find out where she is?" Isabel suggested. She waited for Alex to ask her what it was but he didn't. She didn't know that he already knew. Maria did it frequently. She also healed, changed things, could produce force fields and on the odd occasion blew things up.  
  
Jim nodded at her to start. Alex handed her a photo and Isabel went to sleep.  
  
******************  
  
DREAM PLANE  
  
Isabel woke up in what looked like a back yard. She looked around and saw 2 children sitting by a tree, the little girl crouched over a little boy. Isabel went closer to them. The little girl looked up at her. "Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Isabel, who are you?" she asked  
  
"Maria and this is Alex, but he's hurt. I have to fix him but don't tell anyone ok." Little Maria told her.  
  
Isabel nodded and watched in shock as little Maria put her hands on Alex's head and heal him. Little Alex woke up and smiled at Isabel who smiled back. The scene then changed to what looked like the pod chambers. Isabel noticed that all the pods were full and stepped back when one of them started to hatch. A little girl got out covered in the slime and when she turned Isabel saw a little Maria. She watched as little Maria went over to her pod and tapped it. Nothing happened so little Maria went over to Michaels and put her hands on it. Again nothing happened. Little Maria backed away looking very sad then walked out of the chamber.  
  
Isabel followed her until they got to the main road were she was picked up at that age. "She would only have hatched a few hours before us," she said to herself. She looked on as a car stopped and 2 adults got out and started talking to her. She then saw another person hop out of the car, she saw little Alex go up and hug little Maria.  
  
The scene changed again to a gas station. Isabel glanced around until she saw the Maria they knew now. She was talking to the person at the counter who pointed at the motel across the road. Maria nodded then headed that way. Isabel could feel herself fading out of the dream so she looked around for any kind of clue as to where she was. She saw a sign saying Marathon.  
  
END DREAM PLANE  
  
*************************  
  
Isabel awoke with a shock. "Oh my god" she said as she looked at Alex. "Why didn't you say anything?" she asked  
  
Alex shook his head. "It wasn't my secret." Isabel nodded in understanding.  
  
Michael was getting angry. He just wanted to find Maria. "What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
Isabel smiled. "Maria's the fifth. She's one of us."  
  
"What?" Max asked. Maria was one of them?  
  
Isabel nodded then turned to Alex. Alex took a deep breath and started to explain. "Yeah she is, we adopted Maria when she was 6 after we picked her up from the main road on our way back to New York from visiting Uncle Jim. We just thought she was abandoned but when we were 7 Maria and I were playing on the balcony at home when I fell over the railing and hit my head. Maria came down and cradled my head in her lap then I started to feel a tingling sensation. She healed me. There wasn't even a scratch. We never told anyone, but we've been trying to find out all we can about who she is ever since."  
  
Alex then turned to Jim. "That's why we broke into all those government buildings and why she broke into your office. She over heard that you had files on the crash and wanted to know what was in them. She wanted me to help but I said no and she got pissed, she thought that I didn't care anymore so she tried doing it herself."  
  
Jim ran a hand through his hair. "Why didn't she just tell me?"  
  
Alex shook his head. "She's an alien and thinks she's the only one. You're a cop. She thought that if you knew you'd turn her in and you can't blame her. She's just scared"  
  
Jim nodded. Michael stayed silent. Maria was like him. He turned to Isabel. "Do you know were she is?" Isabel nodded and told them about the hotel. "Well let's go."  
  
They drove all night until they reached the hotel. Isabel went to the clerk who recognised Maria and told them the room number when they got to the door Alex knocked. After a few moments Maria answered but shut the door once she saw who it was. "I'm not going back to New York," she yelled.  
  
Alex banged on the door. "Maria open the door now, I have to tell you something, Maria open this door now, Maria they know about you" he yelled. He felt the door handle go slack so he opened the door to find Maria staring at him in shock with a hurt expression on her face. "Maria-"  
  
"I can't believe you," she whispered. "How could you do this Alex, god I trusted you, some brother you turned out to be huh?" she yelled then looked at Jim. "I'm not going to let you take me away, I'll die first"  
  
Jim shook his head. "Maria calm down I'm not taking you anywhere. And Alex didn't tell us exactly."  
  
At her confused look Isabel explained. "I told them. Maria you may not believe this but me, Michael, Max and Tess are like you. I dream walked you and saw some things from your past, like when you healed Alex, and when you hatched from the pods."  
  
"Your like me?" Maria asked softly. Isabel nodded and then changed the colour of the bedspread to prove it. Maria then changed it to the colour black. "I don't like pink" she said as Isabel laughed. Isabel walked up to her and they hugged.  
  
"Your not alone anymore" she whispered in Maria's ear. Maria smiled and let go. Tess walked over and grabbed her hand, Isabel then took her other while Max took Tess's and Michael took Isabel's. All of a sudden a blue light shone from hands and a figure appeared in front of them.  
  
A woman with light brown hair wearing white smiled at them. "You have found each other finally. Well you probably want to know who I am and why you are on earth. I am Amana, Michael, your mother."  
  
Michael opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out.  
  
"Well aren't you all beautiful. Well you all came from a planet called Antar, Michael you were the king and Maria the queen, yes you were married and very much in love. Your names were Rath and Zeria. Max and Isabel were known as Zan and Vilandra, you are Maria's brother and sister. Tess you were Ava, Maria's best friend. The reason you are here is that our planet had some trouble. We were taken over by Kivar who wanted Rath's place on the throne." She stopped and sighed.  
  
There was a war, we won but not without consequence. You all died. But we preserved your essences and sent you to earth to be reborn in hopes that you will one day return and once again take your places as the royal four. But by now you probably have met humans and are part of new families so we are not sending for you. We know that you are happy and well in your new lives and we won't take that away from you. Be safe my children. We love you."  
  
The figure faded and the room one again became dull. "My mother" Michael whispered.  
  
Maria went over to him and sat beside him on the bed. "She was beautiful."  
  
Michael nodded then glanced at Maria. "You left" he stated. She knew he was talking about the other night.  
  
Maria nodded then hugged him. "I'm so sorry Michael, but I promise I won't leave again. I just wanted the files, but I've found you now, and I'm not going anywhere" she whispered so only he heard. Michael smiled and hugged her tighter.  
  
"I love you"  
  
Maria smiled. "I love you too."  
  
"Wait you two were married?" Alex asked. "Are you like together now?" When Maria nodded Alex sighed loudly. "Great, Michael now I have to give you the big brother speech." The others laughed as Alex started lecturing Michael about what he could and couldn't do to his sister.  
  
Maria stood and walked over to him. "Alex stop." Alex did so and frowned. "I have some things I want to say to you. Firstly I'm sorry, I shouldn't have gone off on you. You're a great brother and I'm sorry for saying otherwise."  
  
Alex smiled then grabbed her wrist and put there tattoos together. "Always bonded remember. But I'm sorry for not spending time with you Ria, I didn't know you felt that way, if I had of---" Maria smiled then kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Forget it, I guess I was jealous that I wasn't getting your attention anymore, I just have to learn to share you with others." Alex laughed and hugged her tight.  
  
"You really scared me Maria, don't you ever leave me like that again ok?" Alex whispered fiercely. Maria nodded.  
  
"I won't, I promise." Alex smiled and let her go.  
  
Tess stood in front of Maria then smiled. "I knew you seemed familiar. Hey do you, I don't know, want to do something together tomorrow, we didn't exactly hit it off when you arrived. I'd really like to get to know you, if you want." she asked shyly. Maria smiled then nodded.  
  
"That would be cool, but I'm not going to be a cheerleader so don't even." She warned. Tess laughed and went over to Kyle who shook his head.  
  
"Great now there's an alien in the family." Tess smacked him upside the head but laughed. Max went to Maria, as did Isabel.  
  
"So we're siblings huh? I guess I'll be giving Michael the big brother speech too" Max smiled as they hugged. "Welcome to the family sis"  
  
"Thankyou" Maria said as she hugged Isabel.  
  
"Wait wait wait," Alex yelled. "If Maria is my sister but she's also yours" he pointed to Isabel, "Then isn't it like incest for us to be dating?"  
  
Isabel looked sick at the idea. Michael just chuckled at the two. "No, Maria's your adopted sister, not blood so it's ok"  
  
Both Alex and Isabel sighed in relief. Maria shook her head and glanced at Jim. "Am I still going to New York?"  
  
Jim smiled. "No, but you could have told me"  
  
Maria shrugged. "I thought you'd turn me in, I was scared I guess."  
  
Jim understood and smiled. "We don't turn in family." He said as he brought her into a hug. "Just try and obey the law huh?" Maria laughed and nodded. "Let's go home"  
  
Maria smiled and Michael grabbed her things and they started their journey home.  
  
**2 days later**  
  
Dear journal,  
  
My name is Maria Whitman and I'm writing in this diary. I don't know why but Liz got it for me, says it helps to write down what I'm feeling or some shit like that. Any way the last few weeks have been weird, Alex and me moved to Roswell where I found the family I have always been looking for.  
  
We started school today and it was ok, but unfortunately no one bothered to tell me that Michael was captain of the football team, I had cheerleaders coming up to me all day trying to get me to join. It was scary. The whole popularity thing is a bit weird though, but Kyle says I'll get used to it. Tess and I have also been getting to know each other, she's cool I guess, for a cheerleader. The only problem is that every time I see her she offers to give me a make over. She and Isabel think I need to act more feminine.  
  
Alex and Iz are together and happy, Alex is even happier since we told him there was nothing wrong with dating Isabel now that she's also my sister. Sometimes I still feel lonely when Alex is with her but I'm learning to deal, it's hard though. All my life it's just been Alex and me but now he has someone else. But hey, like I said I can deal with that, it's not like I don't have someone either.  
  
Yep, you guessed it; Michael and I are together as well. Alex and Max are angry with us though. Michael and I were reconciling in the naked sense when Alex walked into my room. Luckily we were reeling in the aftermath of our passion when he walked in though. We were just holding each other but Alex went mental then told Max. They both yelled at Michael for an hour before calming down but are still glaring at him every now and then. We were just making love. What's wrong with that?  
  
But anyway since the whole running away ordeal things have gotten better for me. Jim and I talked and we actually have a few things in common, Amy is pretty cool too, I think I may actually like it here. Mom and dad are visiting in a week and I can't wait but Alex and I are staying here though, Roswell is our home now. I found were I belong and it's here, with others like me.  
THE END. 


End file.
